Before Ryan
by cherryXbomb
Summary: Seth, Summer, and Marissa reflect on life before Ryan came to Newport. (Set around The Heights)


**Seth's Point of View**

Before Ryan, I was such a geek. Still am. Only now, I have someone who I can be a geek with. Now I have a brother. Plus, now Summer will look

at me. That's good because she is so hot. When Dad brought home some random stray, I was a little upset until he kicked Luke's ass. That was

classic.

But, before Ryan, my life was a hell of a lot simpler. I didn't have Anna there. I don't know if I would've had Anna around if Ryan hadn't come but hey, general time frame here. And before Ryan, I had a lot more time to work on my novel. But I wasn't invited to any parties. I didn't know Summer that much. Okay, I knew every fact about her like. She loves vanilla ice cream but only the low fat kind. But she didn't know I existed.

Before Ryan I only knew Marissa Cooper from afar. Now I know her like she's a friend. Summer's even a friend now and on the plus side, I did get to kiss her. Who cares if there was no tongue or that she calls it temporary insanity? At least I got to touch her lips.

Before Ryan I only had one girl on my mind. Summer Roberts. I still have her on my mind but I sometimes find myself thinking about when I kissed Anna. That's weird. Still, it was all part of the plan. I can't wait for Summer to come around and find out that underneath this geeky exterior is a hottie that she could come to love... Okay, I'm dreaming.

I don't know how I survived before Ryan Atwood entered my life but I am so glad that Dad decided to play the superhero and save a delinquent.

What if it would've been someone else though? Like Luke? I do not want to think about if Luke lived in my pool house. Or one of his polo playing cronies. I think I'll stick to having Ryan there.

**Marissa's Point of View**

Before Ryan Atwood entered my life, things were so much simpler. I was only about Luke. Of course, if Ryan hadn't driven me to Tijuana, I wouldn't have known what an ass he was. I also wouldn't have given so much thought to someone who wasn't Luke. I mean, I loved him so much and I still do.

Before I kissed Ryan, God I wanted to so much. But back to the general time frame. I think that if Ryan hadn't moved to Newport that I'd still be dating Luke and going to parties with both Holly and Summer. I wouldn't have thought about another guy or even known Seth.

I would still be the most popular girl in school. Mom and Dad would still be divorced only if Ryan hadn't been around, I'd have been shipped off to some mental institute away from Dad. I'd still be living with Mom and I don't think I could stand that.

But before I knew Ryan, life was simpler. I had two best friends (Summer and Holly), a boyfriend (Luke), and knew that my next door neighbor was a geek. I didn't have to worry about hiding out some guy in a model home, not that that wasn't fun. I didn't have to worry about any of the things, especially when I was with Luke the growing emotions for Ryan, that I do now.

I know that if I hadn't met Ryan, I'd still be with Luke and be friends with Holly. Who knows how many times they were screwing behind my back?

I would have still probably gone to Tijuana and overdosed, only I would've died. So, when Mom is talking about how bad Ryan is and how much people should despise him, maybe she should be thanking him. She owes him my life.

**Summer's Point of View**

Before Chino showed up, it was me and Coop. Holly hung around but it was essentially me and Coop. Coop was happy with Luke and Cohen was a

thing of nothing. Now, I'm constantly having to share Coop and be exposed to Cohen. At first, I was pissed that Chino was making me share by best friend but now its okay.

Before Ryan (Chino), I thought that all people not from Newport were so not cool. Of course, this is coming from one of the most popular girls in school.

Before Ryan, I don't think I would've had these feelings that I do right now for Cohen. I didn't even really know anything about him... except that he was Caleb Nichols grandson, making him the richest guy in Newport society. No one really cared about that though... he was a geek. I know that's what I should focus on every time when I think about him.

Before Ryan, I loved my life with Holly and Coop. I hated Seth Cohen. I was basically a materialistic little Newpsie. Now, I'm not. At least not deep down. On the surface, I'm still the same Summer Roberts. Deep down, I know that I'm a lot different. I should be happy that Ryan Atwood came to Newport... and in a way, I am.

**End**


End file.
